


Scary

by schrijverr



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Jake Peralta, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Prison, Scary Jake Peralta, mentions of mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Jake has become scarier over time, but no one realizes that until there is a hostage situation and Jake is caught in the cross fire.





	Scary

Jake knew he wasn’t the scariest there was. He had a goofy smile, an open face and he looked like a Muppet, not very intimidating. Everybody had told him he wasn’t scary, so he had accepted it and never tried to be.   
However, experiences change you and without noticing Jake had become scarier over time. At first it was with the mafia when he had to stand in the background as extra intimidation during their “interrogations” and after that he was send to prison where you had to assert yourself in order to survive, especially as a cop. Even if he didn’t notice it, he had become scarier.

The others also hadn’t noticed it until one faithful night when quite a few had been summoned to an active shooting. All were in high stress and uncertain. There were six shooters and five hostages inside, four had already been saved. They had all suited up and Holt gave orders: “There are five hostages inside with six shooters who are willing to shoot. We need to try and get them out without the shooters noticing us. Can I trust all of you to stay under the radar and concentrate on getting one hostage out unnoticed? Sargent Jeffords, you will take two hostages.”

No one cracked a joke as all nodded grimly and Holt continued: “The uniformed policemen have the building surrounded, but we want as little wounded as possible. You will all take another entrance and we will see each other outside again. Do not get distracted, you will see each other outside again.”

Charles and Rosa would go in from the back while Terry went in from one side and Jake from the other. All knew which hostage was closest. The shooters had spread them throughout the building so that there wouldn’t be a single rescue mission possible.   
Jake slowly made it to his target. He was completely serious and on guard, now matter how cool this was there were lives on the line and he wanted to return to Amy tonight.

He was close to the position. He waited at the corner and listen to footsteps and their pattern. If he could get the hostage out without alerting one of the shooters would be the best outcome. After a while he had visualized the movements in the area of the shooter. He was about to walk when he heard a grunt from somewhere else in the store. He looked in the direction, a few grunts followed, but then it was quiet. A cold surrounded his heart as he feared for the worse. Luckily the shooter had as well and he started to make his way to the sound.

Jake wanted to do nothing more than to follow, but he couldn’t he had a job to do and a hostage to save. He reminded himself that this wasn’t a movie and that they couldn’t afford to have someone go rogue.

He sighed and rounded the corner to the hostage. It was a woman in her thirties who worked in the store if he had to go off her shirt. Her eyes widened when he arrived and she started to struggle against her bond. Jake signaled her to be quiet and flashed his badge. She calmed down, but still looked wearily at him. He squatted down and undid her bonds. After that he made her follow him to the exit he entered through. 

The grunts and the silence after still gnawed at him as they walked to the door, but orders were orders. Just when he opened it he heard a scream, a scream he knew, Terry. Terry wouldn’t scream unless it was serious and if Terry was in danger that meant that two other hostages were too. He quickly made up his mind and pushed the woman outside and told her: “Go! I need to go, tell Captain Holt that I heard Terry scream and that I went back.”

The girl nodded scared out of her mind and he closed the door behind him. He took a deep breath and focused on the what he had to do. He looked around and tried to walk in the direction the scream had come from. It was easier to locate, because there were now a few voices coming from the directions. He heard people running, probably checking if their hostages were still there, Jake thought. That was confirmed when he heard them yelled something in direction of “She/he’s gone.”

 

Jake smiled and thought out his plan. They were spread out now so less with the Sarge. He quietly started running and hoped he wouldn’t be spotted. He only stopped when he got close. He heard a voice yell from a sweep of the building and ducked into a clothing rack when he heard footsteps coming his way. While they passed he heard some shots being fired on the other side of the store. Charles and Roses side. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about what that could mean.  
He climbed out of the rack and sneaked a peak around the corner. 

There were two masked man that held two scared people and the Sarge under shot. Terry had a few bruises and he cradled his arm, but he didn’t seem to be shot. Not yet.

Panic began to overtake as Jake flipped though memories and film scenes that could help him. In the end he remembered something from his time mafia. There had been a guy who had been done with everything and had pulled out a gun during dinner and shot the guy next to him. He had held others under shot and demanded to be paid a lot of money to start a new life. The family boss was pissed, but he had hidden it and calmly said to drop the gun or else. The guy had hesitated, but ignored it. Unluckily for the guy it had been enough of a distraction for someone else to take him down. Jake tried not to think of what could happen to him if this failed as he got into sight.

The moment he stepped into their sight line Terrys eyes got full of pain. He had accepted his faith and now Jake was putting his life on the line unnecessarily as well. Jake nodded to him and then took the two shooters under shot. In one hand he had his handgun in the other a gun from the weapon department that he had gotten before he went in. One guy wanted to yell, but Jake gave him a look and said: “Don’t you dare make a sound.”

He didn’t even notice that his eyes were so dark and angry that he could easily exceed Rosa. Terry was also getting kind of scared, he didn’t know this Jake. The two shooter complied and he said: “Drop you weapons or I’ll shoot. Don’t think that I can’t kill just because I’m a cop.”  
The two shooter swallowed thickly and the hostages whimpered. One of the shooters dropped his gun and laid down a knife as well, the other wasn’t as easily convinced. He bravely asked: “Prove it. If you shoot the others will come get you.”  
Jake smiled, which was more eerie than staying stern. He explained: “Who said I was going to kill you that painlessly?”

The other took a scared step back and also let his gun drop. Jake gestured to the Sarge and he started to help the hostages out of their bonds. Jake kept the shooters under shot. He pointed at some tape and ordered one to bound and gag the other. After that he did the other.   
He looked at their surroundings. The others would come back soon, he whispered to Terry: “You take those out of here, I’ll cover you.”  
Terry nodded and started to usher the two to the entrance. 

Jake hesitated for a bit and then ordered the two shooters to follow him. They did and they successfully made it to some windows before they were spotted. Jake pulled one in front of him as human shield and shattered the window. He pushed the other outside and threatened to shoot if they moved. He saw one guy grimace as he lowered his weapon, the others followed his lead. 

Jake backed away through the glass while keeping number two under shot. He nudged number one and pointed his other gun back at him. Both followed him as they walked slowly backwards to the waiting line of policemen. 

Once they were close enough other took over and he could lower his guns. The moment he did all his braveness faded as he dropped to his knees. He was being led away by a medic who looked him over and was given a shock blanket, but it didn’t really come through until Amy bursts through the crowd and hugged him close. He let his head drop on her chest and listened to her heartbeat as the tenseness glided of of him. 

When he found the strength to look up he saw that the store was being invaded by blue uniforms. He weakly asked: “Did Rosa and Charles make it out safe?”  
Amy nodded and said: “The door got shot just as it closed behind them. They’re safe and so are all the hostages.”  
Another deep voice cut in: “But not because of your behavior. I told you to meet the other outside and to not engage. Jake, what were you thinking.”  
Jake looked up to Holts worried face. He swallowed and said: “I’m not sorry for my behavior, Captain. I heard Terry scream and I had to help him. I wouldn't be a good cop if I hadn’t.”  
“Does a good cop threaten people with painful murder?” Holt asked.  
Jake flinched and said: “Ah, so you heard that.”  
“Your hostage was scared out of her mind of you, so were the ones Sargent Jeffords had to get out. I heard that from him, who is taken to the hospital.” Holt said, “You are coming to the precinct and you will answer some questions. We need to know what happened in there.”

~

Amy looked from the other side of the glass as they waited for Jake to be questioned. He was sitting at the table completely calm, but exhausted. She was too, she wanted nothing more than to fall into bed and feel him safe back in her arms. She had checked on the others already who went home. She hated that she couldn't have joined them because she wasn’t a detective anymore.

She had been so scared when his hostage came out and told them that he was still inside to help Terry. Then Terry had come out without Jake and more fear had clamped around her heart. Some were already mourning when the window had broken and her husband had walked out with two guy under shot. She hadn’t know what had led to that moment, but she was so glad he was alive.  
She looked back at her man as he shuffled and fidgeted uncomfortably. Then the guy who had called them for the case entered the interrogation room. Next to her Holt stood as they both held their breath while they waited for the whole story.

The guy asked Jake: “So begin when you went inside.”  
Jake nodded and started: “I entered and got to the hostage. I was waiting for the best opportunity to get her out when I heard a grunts from the other side of the store. I wanted to help, but I knew that I should help the hostage. I was about to go outside, because it had been silent and I believe in my Sargent, when I heard him scream. Everybody who had met Terry knows that that is bad. So, I told the woman I was with to tell Captain Holt that I had heard Terry scream and I was going back to check on him.”

Amy looked questioningly at Holt who shook his head. The woman hadn’t told him that. Only that the guy who had gotten her out was way too scary and that he had gone back inside. At first they thought that it was Terry that she was talking about, but that didn’t correlate with her description.  
“I walked back to the sound and heard that they were going to check every hostage, hostages I knew where gone. I hid in a clothing aisle until they were away. Then I ran to Sargent Jeffords, I knew that there would be people there and I hoped that what I had come up with would work.” Jake told them.

The guy asked: “What did you come up with?”  
“I was going to tell them to drop everything while I kept them under shot. This plan was loosely based on something I witnessed working while I was undercover with the mafia.” Jake answered.  
The interrogator eyebrows shot up: “The mafia?”he questioned.  
Jake shrugged and said: “Desperate times call for desperate measures. It was that or let them all die, because those guys didn’t play around and losing most of their hostages made them mad.”

The guy nodded understandingly and let Jake continue: “I got there and told them to drop everything and be quiet or else. Number one complied, but number two didn’t. He said that I couldn’t kill them, because if I shot them everybody would hear. So I threatened that I wouldn't do it so quick and painless, probably not the best decision, because I’m a cop. I also told them that being a cop wouldn’t stop me from murdering them, again also not smart, but I needed them to listen before the others came back.”

Amy gasped as he told them what he had said. She hadn’t known he could threaten people like that and it seemed like he meant it. She shuddered a bit when she thought about what could happen if those guys hadn’t listened to him. The interrogator said: “I don’t agree with your method, but I understand your position. Continue.”  
“Thank you. If there had been another way I wouldn’t have said it. Anyway, after that I had them gad and bind each others arms with tape. Sargent Jeffords was getting out with the hostages and I would follow them. At first I wanted to leave them behind, but they could snitch when found and that was too dangerous, so I had them follow me.”  
That was another mystery solved. 

Jake went on: “I had almost made it to an exit when the others showed up. They were too far away to do anything close by, but near enough to have a clear shot.”  
Amy closed her eyes and tried not to think about what could have happened. Jake continued: “I broke the window I had reached and told them I would shoot number two if they didn’t let me live while I pushed number one outside. They lowered their weapons and I walked backwards while keeping both under shot. You know the story from there.”  
The man nodded and said: “Thank you, you are free to go.”  
Jake nodded and got up. She made her way outside to meet him. 

Once she saw him she enveloped him in a big hug and just let him breath for a second. Behind her Holt cleared his throat: “Peralta, I want to apologize for my outburst back there. I didn’t have all the information. I thought you went back in to be the hero, but it seemed that you were only following orders. You only went back when you were certain that one of your colleges was in danger. I respect you for that, you are a good cop. Now, I will see you two tomorrow.”  
He clapped Jakes back and walked away. 

Jake looked at Amy wordlessly. Amy smiled at him and said: “Lets order food and chill on the couch. I bet quoting Die Hard will help you find your voice again.”  
Jake smiled back and gave her a chase kiss, then he whispered to her: “You are perfect.”  
The night they fell asleep to the sound of each other heartbeat. Glad to be still alive.


End file.
